Ring in the Field
by Inita
Summary: After Blue Dragon Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu. Years after the battle against Rudolph, Andropov realizes he has to tell Kluke something important before another calamity strikes. Andropov/Kluke; implied Shu/Bouquet.


**...I'm just writing this because the readers of most of my Blue Dragon fanfics are proud, Andropov/Kluke fans. I can't really stand that pairing, but seeing how most don't read author notes on other fanfics or go to my profile and read the "Daily" News, I'm putting this up because I know the majority of ya will come by to read this. Indeed it is random and has no plot (in other words, it doesn't branch off of anything) but it should be alright… Je ne sais pas.**

…**MAY WANT TO READ THIS NOTE BEFORE CONTINUING…**

**For those who didn't visit the profile, I have an announcement:**

**I'm currently leaving this site to work on a project of mine. Not school project, but career. I'm working on a novel and I need to leave because I'm getting distracted… very distracted. It's not good at all, but over the summer, I have more time to write so I can work more in those three months. I don't have much time now because those darned finals are right around the corner D Joy, joy…**

**Now I present to ya guys my first Andropov/Kluke one shot :) ...It's the only way to pass around the announcements I have, sadly -_-**

**Forgive OOCness; it takes place a few years after Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu. Although this is a one shot, I've tried to extend my usual amount of words… look at how well that turned out :/**

******Edit: Because of Yamadori's critique, I have changed a few things in this fanfic to make it seem less... sloppy. Thanks, mate :) Anyway, there were a few things I left unchanged that were mentioned in the critique because I thought they looked fine But the majority, I ended up fixing :/ I just realized how many trivial mistakes I make when writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Blue Dragon or related characters.**

**Wait a minute!  
****kittygirl86****: **I sent you a reply to your review on "Those were the Days" and I left a review with the /answer/ on your "Love letter" fanfic. I don't know if you got them, but what I said was this: Publishing a book is completely different from just submitting something online. I don't know much about publishing poetry, but what you should do is look around on the internet to find someone who's willing to read your poems. Then, after you edit your writings, you'll go through the whole publishing process. That's about it.

**Okay, continue; sorry.**

/

How long had it been since the battle against Rudolph? A few years for sure – making both around the age of seventeen. As time had gone by, Andropov was recovering from the remaining paralysis (the understatement of his sickness) and eventually, he had no need for that uncomfortable wheel chair or crutches. Kluke, on the other hand, continued to look after the children of the village every-so days. Rarely does she return home to greet him like they used to before the final battle. They began making plans to meet up at scheduled places after her 'babysitting' part of the day came to an end.

Kluke let out a tired sigh, pushing a few strands of hair out of her view. She remembered how the morning with Andropov had gone; she had asked him what was on the agenda. Well... she had planned to do so. Rather being greeted by the "Does the (here, he would insert the location) sound alright today?", he had left her a message on the table.

/

_Everything was set and ready for another day of watching over the children. Kluke pulled on her gray-toned boots and reached for the basket full of the sweets she made last night, and placed a hand on the door knob. She looked to her left, opened her mouth, but nothing came out._

_Now usually, Andropov would be sitting in a seat besides the window (until she had left the house) but today there was no presence in the house._

_Puzzled, Kluke placed down the basket and began wondering around from room to room. It was strange; he was in his room this morning. After a fruitless search, she passed by the table on her way out only to stop again. On the surface of the 'furniture' was a paper scribbled with the words:_

'_Meet me at the flower garden today. I need to tell you something.'_

_- Andropov_

_So after pondering over why this seemed so urgent, Kluke snatched the note and tucked it away in a pouch, just for a reminder._

/

The flowers never failed to make her smile; they were definitely beautiful beyond comparison. Of course there were other things beautiful in the world, but flowers managed to be at the top of her list. Kluke looked behind her, taking in the distance covered from walking for so long. Really, she loved the field, but if only it were a tad bit closer. When she faced forward again, she was able to spot his silhouette near a lake. Numbly, she realized it was the exact place where Rottares _would've_ killed her, if it weren't for Bouquet(1). The Investiture being had missed purposely after Bouquet talked some sense into her.

"Andropov!" Kluke called, hurrying over to her dear friend.

He smiled in her direction. "Hi Kluke." Was the quiet, almost shy greeting.

When she recovered from running up the small hill, Kluke gave him a smile of her own. "What is it that you want to tell me?"

The smile on his face faltered a bit; however, he maintained his composure. Andropov glanced away before responding. "Sorry about this morning. I would've told you, but I had to go around the village and grab a few..." He bit his lower lip. "...things." (He mentally cringed at this stupid-) "Anyway, I know we've known each other for quite a while now, but I just wanted to tell you that..." He exhaled, averting his gaze to the left after folding his arms across his chest; this was tougher than it seemed. "...Well you mean a lot to me. I just want to say thank you for staying with me when I needed someone. I know I've asked enough already, but could you do me one more favor?"

Kluke, who remained silent throughout his speech, nodded slowly. "Sure."

Andropov felt his knees _nearly_ buckle underneath him (_no, don't screw this up!_) and he swallowed. "Will you...?"

"Heey! Kluke!" An extremely recognizable voice sounded.

'_What? No... not now... Why...?_' He had just summoned up enough courage to say those chosen words, and now Shu just blew everything away. His courage dashed away even further when Kluke turned away from _him_ and looked at Shu and Bouquet.

"Shu! Bouquet! What are you two...?"

Bouquet was quick to reply, almost cheerfully... too cheerfully. "Darling and I are traveling around the world now that everything's at peace." And she was... giggling a bit too much. Oh joy, the next words out of her mouth were so predictable. "I have something important to tell you guys tonight." She paused. "Er, if we can stay at your house that is."

Kluke shook her head. "It's fine."

Shu's "fiancée" smiled. "Thank you, Kluke!"

/

It was official: Shu and Bouquet were engaged, for real this time. It was no longer a part of Bouquet's fantasy; they were getting married. The energetic girl had immediately asked Kluke if she wanted to be the Maid of Honor (to which Kluke replied 'yes') and was pulled aside (a bit later) by Andropov. She had nearly shouted in delight when Andropov told her what he had in mind, but he requested privacy. Bouquet had said it was no problem and decided that the two should go back to the field later that night.

So that night, while Bouquet and Shu stayed at the house, the other two made way towards the flower field together this time.

"It was pretty unexpected of them to show up, huh?" Kluke finally spoke, breaking the silence. When she received an affirmative response, she continued. "The news Bouquet brought along was... pretty surprising too." (Andropov couldn't help but note that Kluke seemed... upset, almost, when she had said that last part.)

When they finally made it to their destination, they stopped, Kluke taking in the sight. The moonlight had shown down on a large patch of flowers next to the lake. '_I hope she can actually see what I..._' He shook his head and grabbed her left hand, coaxing her non-verbally over to the flowers.

"Sorry about earlier, everything fell apart almost." He added the last part without looking at her.

Kluke's eyes narrowed in concern. "Are you feeling alright, Andropov? You've been acting like this for a few days now."

"No. Well yes... sorta." He inhaled a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "Kluke, you're a very special person. I'm glad you stayed with me after the battle against the darkness. I don't know how I can thank you for that, but you need to know one thing: I love you." (Here her eyes widened in shock) "I know I've asked you to do a lot for me in the past, but I have one more favor..."

Her breath caught in her throat as he pulled out a small, purple box. A ring box no doubt.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, lifting up the lid to reveal a beautiful ring with an amethyst as the main "gem"; sparkling diamonds encircled the octagonal shape of the amethyst.

She was, at first, speechless, but found her voice. "Yes. And... I love you too."

Andropov breathed out a sigh of relief before closing the gap between them.

**And that's all :) Like all of my one shots, I get lazy towards the end and everything becomes short and choppy... need I go on? Anyway, I wasn't going to do the whole "one-knee" thing; too much work :P**

**So there ya have it: Last one shot from SnivyGirl07 (Inita) until she returns once more xD**

**Oh, I do have on additional note that goes towards the (1) I put near Bouquet's name:**

**1. Thanks to Yamadori, I now know that this is NOT the place where Rotta almost killed Kluke... but that shouldn't matter. As she said (or one of her reviewers said), "we're going to ignore this aspect for the sake of the story!" XD Once again, thanks for pointing that out.**

**And... that's it :/**

**Thanks for reading and I will most likely return whenever I get writer's block for the novel xD (I hope that doesn't happen too quickly O_O)**

**~ SnivyGirl07 (Inita)**


End file.
